Enough
by Shaelynn Stark
Summary: Kira's parents' bickering has all new high. Thinking she'd seen & done it all, Kira's world is rocked when she witnesses her father's suicide...Everyone has a limit...
1. Suicide Within the Family

**"Enough"**

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own Tommy, Kira, Trent, Conner, or Ethan. I do own Jason and Misti Ford as well as Dr. Michelle Brice. I also own the ideas expressed in this fic.

Suicide In the Family

"Ya know what, I give up! You win, Misti!" Kira could her parents bickering yet again downstairs while she stayed shut up in her room. Knowing how their fights got when her mother had been drinking, Kira didn't want any part of it. "I'm finally gonna give you what you've always wanted! I'm gonna get the hell out yours and Kira's lives!" Jason Ford yelled before storming upstairs. Hearing the last part, Kira looked up from the song she'd been writing as she heard her father storm past her room and into his and her mother's room. Going after him to see what was wrong, Kira walked in just in time to see him pull out his hand gun and a notepad and a pen. Seeing him jotting something down on the notepad, Kira saw him lay the gun down next to him. _Oh my God!...He can't be..._ She thought to herself when she figured out what he was planning. Quietly, she asked "Dad?...What's goin' on?" Looking up at his daughter standing in the doorway with a confused and somewhat frightened look on her face, Jason replied "Sweetheart, I'm just taking care of something I should have done years ago." Finishing the note he'd been writing, Jason tore the top sheet off of the notepad and handed it to Kira. "I want ya to give this to your mother." Hands trembling ever so slightly, Kira took the note from her father. She didn't dare read it for fear of what it might say. Looking up into his daughter's soft, innocent doe eyes, Jason added "Kira, I want ya know that what I'm about to do, I am _not _doing because of you. I've always loved you more than anything." As her father sat back down on the bed, Kira watched as tears began stinging her eyes as he put the gun to the side of his head. Wanting it all to stop, Kira tried her best to tell him not to go through with it, but she couldn't say a thing. Finally, she jumped a little when she heard the loud bang as the gun fired. Watching as her father fell back on the bed, Kira screamed in horror of what she'd just seen. Finally working up the courage to open the note her father had given her, Kira read it silently to herself. _My life has been going farther and farther downhill lately. I thought it would eventually get better but it has only gotten worse. I cannot take it anymore. To all whom I've hurt, I sincerely apologize. But, I just take this anymore. This was the only way out. Jason _

Hearing her daughter's scream from downstairs in the kitchen, Misti Ford ran up the stairs and into her and Jason's bedroom. "Kira, are you okay? What's-" Before she could finish her question, Misti had seen what had made her daughter scream. Clasping her hands over her mouth, she muttered "Oh my God!" Shaking nearly to the point she could barely control it, Kira handed her mother the note her father had given her. Scarcely above a whisper, she mentioned "Here..." Unable to take it anymore, Kira exited the house and ran down the street. Misti just stood alone in the room as she read the note to herself and nearly screamed herself.

Meanwhile, Kira managed to find her way to the park. Having been training in the park, Tommy saw Kira run by. Seeing that she looked upset, he took off after her. "Kira, wait!" he called after her. After what she'd just seen, Kira had been so upset that hadn't noticed Tommy running after her and calling out to her. Finally, he managed to catch up with her. Gently taking hold of her by the upper arms, Tommy asked gently "Kira, what's wrong?" Tears flowing almost endlessly from her face, Kira was shaking so much, she could barely even speak. "I-I can't believe he-he did it!" She managed to get out after much effort. Confused, Tommy told her "Kira, calm down. Calm down." Cupping her cheek, Tommy gently wiped away her tears. Beginning to finally calm down some, Kira had stopped shaking nearly completely and had gained more control over her voice and speech. Looking down into her soft doe eyes filled with confusion and fear, Tommy asked "Now. Who did what?" Looking back up at him, Kira explained "My dad. He-He committed suicide. Right there in front of me." Shocked at what he was hearing, Tommy just took Kira in his arms-knowing she needed understanding and comforting more than anything right now-and replied gently. "Oh my God! Kira, I'm so sorry..." Taking shelter in the security of his arms, Kira added "It's okay, Dr. Oliver. It's not your fault..." Kira thought a moment before she added "If anyone, I blame my mom." Confused, Tommy asked "Why your mom?" Tommy lead Kira over to a nearby bench and sat down there next to her. Looking back up at him, Kira explained. "My parents were downstairs bickering-no big surprise there-when I heard my dad yell 'I'm finally gonna give you what you've always wanted! I'm gonna get the hell outta yours and Kira's lives.' It had to be because of her..." Knowing Kira was more than likely right, Tommy took her back in his arms. "Kira, it's gonna be okay. Give it some time...everything'll be okay." Having met both of Kira's parents before, Tommy had never thought that Mr. Ford would be the suicidal type. But, he couldn't think about that now. He had to be strong for Kira. She needed someone to give her strength. Unsure of how right Tommy was, Kira asked "Are you sure, Dr. Oliver?" Holding her close and giving her the support she so desperately needed right now, Tommy reassured her "Just give it time, Kira. Just give it time..." Feeling her pull away from him, Tommy looked into her eyes as he added "By the way, Kira. You can call me Tommy." Smiling for the first time that evening, Kira leaned down on his shoulder and just took refuge in his arms.

Finally, about an hour later, Tommy mentioned "It's getting late. I should probably take you home." Checking her watch, Kira noticed Tommy was right. "Yeah, it is. Man, I totally lost track of time." Chuckling, Tommy added "That's okay. Given the circumstances, I don't know anybody who wouldn't." The words were out before Tommy could catch himself. _Great, Tommy! Classy! Just how far down your throat can you get your foot? _Tommy mentally scolded himself while also mentally kicking himself for what he said. Turning back to Kira, he added "Kira...I didn't mean it..." His voice trailed off as Kira added "Tommy, it's okay. I know what you meant. Don't worry. No offense taken." Smiling up at him, Kira knew what he had said came out completely different from the way he'd wanted it to. Smiling, Tommy looked from where he'd been inspecting the ground back up at Kira. "Thanks...for understanding and all." Chuckling, Kira added "No problem. And anyway, thanks for being there for me, Tommy. I really needed that." Understanding, Tommy added "No problem, Kira. That's what friends are for. And last I checked, we were friends." Catching his feeble attempt at levity, Kira couldn't help but chuckle. "Yeah, Tommy. I've always considered you a real friend." With that, Tommy took Kira home.

Back at the Fords' house, Misti had just finished taking care of the buisiness of what Jason had done when Kira walked in the front door. "Mom?" She called as her mother came in to greet her. Dried tears still staining her face, Misti replied "Kira! Thank God you're okay! I was getting worried about you!" Turning to Tommy, Misti thought to herself _Oh, shit! Great, we have company and I look like shit! Oh well, I'm sure he already knows what happened and I'm sure he'll understand...Just act cool, Misti..._ "Thank you for bringing her home umm..." Misti's voice trailed off as due to the shock of all that had happened, she'd forgotten Tommy's name. Understanding, Tommy simply nodded and added "Just call me Tommy." Smiling in relief, Misti finished "Right, Tommy. Anyway, thank you for bringing Kira back home." Smiling, Tommy added "It's no trouble at all..." He thought a moment before he continued. "And um...I'm sorry for what happened..." Knowing full well what Tommy was referring to, the smile on Misti's face quickly faded as she quietly added "Thank you." Turning to Tommy, Kira spoke up. "Well, I'll see ya later, Dr. Oliver." Although she knew she could call him Tommy, Kira felt a little awkward doing so in front of her mother. Turning back as the music that was Kira's voice ensnared his attention, Tommy smiled at her. "See ya later, Kira." With that Tommy left Kira and Misti alone at the Ford residence. Turning back to her mother, Kira broke the silence that had fallen over the room and hung in the air. "I'm kinda tired. I think I'm just gonna go head on up to bed." Understanding what Kira had been through that evening, Misti just nodded and replied "All right, sweetie. Sweet dreams." Hearing the last part, Kira thought to herself sarcastically _Yeah, right...like that's really gonna happen...considering all that's happened tonight..._ "Yeah, night, mom." she added, heading up the stairs and back into her room as she got ready for bed. Climbing into bed, Kira found sleep nearly impossible. _Damn it...just relax, Kira...calm down and just relax..._ Kira thought to herself. Finally, a couple of hours later, she finally managed to fall asleep.

An hour after Kira had gone up to bed, Misti soon followed behind. After completing her nightly routine, Misti Ford climbed into bed. Just as her daughter had done, Misti found it nearly impossible to fall asleep. Her mind was racing with thoughts from the evening's events and guilt. _Damn, Misti...you really screwed up this time...Hell, I'm surprised Kira's not treating you like the plague right now...'Course that could just be shock...Damn, poor girl...she didn't deserve to see that. Man, what an ass Jason was. And making _her _give me the damn note...What the hell was he thinking?...Oh well, what's done is done...You can't change the past, Misti...Just try and calm down and remember...tomorrow's another day...'Course, hell, you'll probably screw that one up too..._ After about an hour of mentally kicking her own ass, Misti finally managed to find sleep, though it was not a restful one (and that was putting it lightly).


	2. The Discovery

**"Enough"**

**Disclaimer:**

You know the drill. Check chapter 1.

The Discovery

The next morning, Kira had awoken later than usual. She figured it was just because of all the stress of everything that had happened the past evening. Going about her day as usual, she grabbed a quick shower and got dressed in an outfit consisting of a yellow spaghetti strap tank top which read in black glittery letters _Angel_ and plain tight blue jeans with black and white sneakers. Picking up her guitar, Kira sat down on her bed. Leaning back, she soon discovered that she'd sat too close to the headboard and as she leaned back, she hit her head on it. "Ouch! Shit!" She said aloud to the otherwise empty room. Ignoring the twinge of pain in her head, Kira just continued strumming on her guitar. About an hour later, when the pain had grown into a bad headache, Kira went downstairs to get something for it. On her way down, she ran into her mother.

"Morning, sweetheart." Misti greeted her daughter. Slightly annoyed from her headache, Kira simply replied "Morning, mom." as she headed down to the kitchen. Concerned slightly by her daughter's annoyed reply, Misti asked "You okay, honey?" Turning back to face her mom, she replied "Yeah, I'm fine. I just have a killer headache." Nodding her understanding, Misti added "Well, you know where the Advil is." Nodding, Kira added "Yeah, I know." As she turned to go into the kitchen to get some Advil for her headache, she heard her mom call from the stairs. "I'm gonna go ahead and get ready for work." Nodding as she searched for the Advil, Kira replied "Okay, mom." Finally finding the Advil, Kira looked in the fridge for something to take them with. _Figures..._She thought when all she found was beer and wine coolers. Deciding it was better than nothing, Kira grabbed a couple of wine coolers and the Advil and went back up into her room.

Sitting down on her bed, Kira opened the Advil and poured two out into her hand and opened one of the wine coolers and took the Advil as she washed it down with the wine cooler. _Hmm...not bad..._She thought to herself as she enjoyed the taste of the wine cooler. Noticing that the two Advil weren't helping her headache any, she kept taking more until the bottle was empty and she'd finished the last of the wine coolers. Feeling a little strange, Kira noticed herself getting tired and suddenly just fell back on the bed unconscious.

As she finished readying herself for work, Misti remained unaware of what had happened to Kira. Hearing the doorbell ring, she called out "I'll get it!" Arriving downstairs, Misti opened the door to reveal Tommy standing there. "Hey, Tommy. This is a pleasant surprise." Smiling to her, Tommy replied "I just thought I'd make sure Kira was okay. She seemed pretty shaken up yesterday." Nodding her understanding, Misti lead Tommy inside as she replied "Yeah, that she was. She's upstairs in her room. I'm actually just on my way to work. You can go ahead and go on in there. It's upstairs, second door on your right." Smiling, Tommy replied "Thanks, Mrs. Ford." Chuckling, Misti added "Please, call me Misti...See ya later, Tommy." Nodding, Tommy added "See ya later, Misti." With that, Misti shut the door behind her as Tommy made his way up to Kira's room. Arriving at her bedroom door, Tommy knocked gently.

"Kira? It's Tommy." He called to her. After not getting a response, Tommy thought to himself _Somethin's not right...She should've responded._ Trying the door knob, Tommy found that the door was unlocked. _Well, atleast if something _is _wrong, I can get to her easily..._ He thought to himself not really knowing what to make of the situation. What he saw when he entered made Tommy stop dead in his tracks, Kira appeared as if she'd collapsed on the bed and fallen to the floor. Whatever the case, she was unconscious. Quickly, Tommy hurried to her side. Moving her on to her back, Tommy checked to see that she was breathing-which she was-and that she had a pulse-which she did. Knowing how bad the situation could get, Tommy thought to himself. _There's no time for an ambulance...Shit!..._Tommy thought to himself as he picked Kira gently up off the floor. Turning to leave and take her to the Emergency Room himself, Tommy noticed the empty bottle of Advil and the empty wine coolers. _Damn it, Kira, why?..._He thought to himself as he carried her out to his jeep. Minutes later, Tommy finally found himself in the waiting room of the hospital awaiting news on Kira's condition. He'd done everything he could-he'd notified the others and her mother-now all he could do was wait. Soon, he saw Misti hurrying in with a terrified look on her face. Approaching him, she asked worriedly and terrified simultaneously "How is she! How's Kira!" A solemn look replacing the usual livliness and care free expression which usually consumed his face, Tommy replied "I don't know. The doctors haven't said anything yet." Sitting down next to Tommy, Misti just replied "God!...I can't believe this...I'm just glad you were there to find her...If you hadn't been there...God only knows what might've happened..." Knowing she was right, it scared Tommy to think what could have happened. _Yeah...she might've...why can't I atleast say it...And why does it scare me this much...I mean, yeah, Kira's my friend but the way this whole mess has me scared out of my mind, you'd swear she was my wife or something...Come on Tommy, pull it together...If for no other reason, for Kira's sake..._Snapping out of his trance, Tommy watched as the others filed in-Conner, Trent, Hayley, and Ethan.

"How is she? Is she okay?" Conner asked when they reached Misti and Tommy. Looking up at him, Tommy told Conner the same thing he'd told Misti. "We don't know. They haven't told us anything yet..." Sitting down amongst the others, Trent spoke up. "Man, I can't believe something would happen...Especially to Kira..." Just then, the doctor entered and approached the teens and Tommy, Hayley, and Misti. Getting up simultaneously, Tommy and Misti approached the doctor. Before anybody could say anything, the doctor introduced herself. "I'm Dr. Michelle Brice. I'm Kira's physician." Almost completely ignoring Dr. Brice's introduction, Misti asked "How is she! How's my daughter!" Tommy simply stood there next to her with an expression upon his face which mirrored her question. Calmly, Dr. Brice explained Kira's condition to Tommy and Misti while the others just listened. "All we really know for sure is that Kira's suffered an extreme drug/alcohol overdose. The toxicology results showed that there were sky rocketed amounts of pain killers in her blood stream. And her blood aclohol level was astronomical compared to the legal limit. Aside from that we won't know much until she wakes up...If she does..." Seeing how upset Misti was, Tommy looked from her back to Dr. Brice. "What are you saying?" he asked. Scared of what the answer might be. Still calmly, Dr. Brice added "I'm saying she's in a coma." Suddenly, Misti broke into a sob and quietly muttered "Oh my God!" Knowing what Misti had to be wondering, Tommy asked "Can we see her?" Nodding unemotionally, Dr. Brice added "Yes...but, one at a time, please." Turning to Misti, Tommy added "You go on ahead and go in there first...She's your daughter, she needs you..." Facing Tommy with her tear-stained face, Misti quietly added "Okay..." as she followed Dr. Brice back to Kira's room. Upon entering, Misti nearly broke down on the spot. Unable to take the sight of her daughter in this condition-a ventilator tube protruding from her mouth while she was hooked up to several different machines-Misti didn't stay long. _Oh God, Kira...why? Why'd you have to do this?..._She asked herself just before she left a couple of minutes after she had arrived. Walking back out into the waiting room, Misti didn't say a word to anybody. Instead she just left the hospital silently and went home.

Watching her leave the hospital, Tommy sighed as he went down the hall and back to Kira's room. Walking in and taking in the initial sight of Kira's condition, Tommy stopped dead in his tracks. Inside, it was killing him to see her like that. _Oh my God!...Tommy why are you so upset over this...You shouldn't be this scared just for a friend...Yeah you should be upset but it shouldn't be killing you like this...God, what I wouldn't give to take her place-To take all her pain away from her and absorb it myself...God, Tommy, what are you saying!...It's not like you're in love with her..._ Tommy debated within himself. As he stared down into Kira's blank face, it hit him. He _was_ in love with her. He always had been. It just took this to make him realize it. _Well, I guess it's true what they say...Ya really never do know what you've got until you've lost it...Wait a minute, you haven't lost her yet, Tommy...Kira's a fighter...If anyone can get through this, it's Kira Ford..._ He thought to himself when he finally figured out why it hurt him so much to see Kira like this. Knowing that the others were waiting to visit Kira as well, Tommy stayed just long enough to take her hand as he stroked some loose hair out of her face as he gently told her "We wish you the best..." Leaning forward he gently whispered in her ear "Please don't leave me...I couldn't stand to lose you..." With that, Tommy turned and left the hospital as silently as Misti had earlier. While the others spent the rest of the day visiting with her, Tommy went home and spent the day thinking about Kira and how big of an idiot he had to have been for it to take something like this to make him realize how he felt about Kira. Finally, night fell and Tommy got ready for bed. Lying in bed, he lay awake scared for Kira. For the first time in a long time, Tommy found himself crying. The great Tommy Oliver was actually crying. He was crying himself to sleep longing to be able to take Kira in his arms again, this time never letting her go. He longed to feel the warmth of her body pressed close to his. He even found himself calling out her name. Finally an hour later, Tommy finally cried himself to sleep.


	3. Regrets

**"Enough"**

**Disclaimer:**

You know the drill...Chapter 1.

Regrets

"I'm sorry, but, there was nothing we could do. She's gone..." Tommy snapped awake as he sat bolt up right in his bed. He'd broken into a cold sweat from fear. Looking around he realized it'd all been a dream. _Dream?...Nightmare's more like it...God, how could I have been so blind I couldn't see what was right in front of me this entire time?..._Tommy thought to himself trying to calm down from what he'd just seen in his nightmare. _Come on, Tommy...Get a grip..._ He instructed himself as he went about his day as he saw the bright sunlight streaming in through his window. Later that morning, he decided to go see Kira again and see how she was doing. _Hopefully the news will be a little bit better than your nightmare..._He thought to himself as he walked into the hospital. To his surprise, he didn't see Misti or the others around. _They'll probably be here later..._He thought as he entered Kira's room. The sight of Kira's condition remained unchanged. It was still killing him to see her like this. Just as he felt tears beginning to sting in his eyes, a voice arose behind him.

"You can talk to her if you like..." the nurse told Tommy. Not turning to see who had addressed him, Tommy composed himself as he asked "Can-Can she hear me?" Half smiling as she approached him, the nurse explained "Sometimes...It never hurts..." Half smiling now himself, Tommy admitted "Outside of the classroom, we really don't know that much about each other...I wouldn't know what to say." He'd only partially lied. Or had he even lied at all...He thought he knew Kira but after she'd done this, he wasn't so sure. "Well...just talk about anything that would keep her spirits up...Does that help?" Nodding slightly, Tommy lied "Yeah...thanks." With that, the nurse left to give Tommy some privacy with Kira. Stroking some loose hair off her face as he gently caressed her cheek, Tommy took her hand and just said all he could think to say. "Kira...I know I'm supposed to be trying to keep your spirits up but...well, frankly it's not that easy for me...I just feel like you should know that it's tearing me up inside to see you like this..." _God, Tommy, do you have any idea how wrong that sounds...imagine if anybody heard you saying those things...'Course you know it's true..._Tommy debated within himself as he tried to fight his feelings for Kira, though he knew it was impossible. Finally unable to take the sight of Kira's condition any longer, Tommy just leaned forward and gently kissed Kira's forehead then turned to leave.

As Tommy turned and left the room, Kira felt his lips gently brush over her forehead and listened to what he'd said. _He couldn't be...Could he?...God, what I wouldn't give to just hold him in my arms and tell him I'm okay and that everything's gonna be okay...Wait...What am I saying...Kira, he's your teacher for God's sake...But man he has the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen with a personality to match...Wait, Kira...He's your TEACHER...He couldn't possibly be falling for you...Could he?..._Kira debated within her own mind as she lay there unconscious to everyone around her. Though, that would soon change.

Meanwhile, back at Tommy's house, the phone rang. Freezing at the sound of the phone, Tommy pondered whether or not he wanted to answer. _What if my dream was right?...No, you're just psyching yourself out, Tommy...Maybe they have good news about Kira..._ Finally, Tommy stood and answered it on the third ring. Hesitantly, he greeted "Hello?" A familiar female voice answered. "Tommy? It's Hayley." Sighing with relief Tommy thought _Oh, it's just Hayley...Wait, what if she's calling because she just received bad news about Kira...Stop psyching yourself out, Tommy..._"Oh, hey, Hayley. What's up?" he asked, trying to sound calm. Not picking up on the pain in Tommy's voice from this whole situation with Kira, Hayley asked "Are you okay? I mean we hardly see you around anymore...I just wanted to make sure you were all right." Realizing she wasn't even really calling about Kira at all, Tommy sighed a sigh of relief as he replied "Oh, yeah, I'm fine. I've just been kinda busy lately." Tommy knew he had to stay strong for the rest of the gang. If he let on that he was scared for Kira, then they would be scared, too, and he didn't want that. It was bad enough that _he _was in this much pain...he didn't want to make them go through it as well. Unsure of how honest he was being, Hayley asked "Are you sure?" Not wanting her to see how upset he really was, Tommy lied. "Yeah, I'm fine. Really. I've just been kinda busy lately. That's all." Feeling that Tommy was hiding something but not really wanting to push anything, Hayley added "Well, okay. I just wanted to make sure everything was okay. I mean, what with this buisiness with Kira and all...I think it's got us all a little shaken up..." At the mention of what happened with Kira, Tommy nearly lost it. But he managed to maintain enough composure to sound convincing. "Yeah, I know. Thanks, I appreciate the concern, but like I said, I'm fine." Sighing somewhat defeatedly, Hayley added "Well, all right then. I'll talk to ya later, Tommy." Glad to be finally getting the discussion over with, Tommy replied "Talk to ya later, Hayley." With that, both Tommy and Hayley hung up as Tommy resumed his place on the couch with his head in his hands-thinking about Kira.

_God...I don't even wanna think about what would happen if I lost Kira...I need her to know how I feel but if I lose her, I'll never get that chance...C'mon, Tommy, pull it together. People are relying on you to give them strength...'Course, then again...How can you give _them _strength when _you yourself _don't have any..._Tommy thought to himself as he tried to process all that had happened in the past couple of days. How could everything seem to go wrong all at once? This was a lot for Tommy to take in...Especially all at once.

Tommy spent the rest of the day lost in thought. Finally darkness slowly began to overtake the bright sunlight. The sky had also become cloudy and rainy. It looked as though it would storm. The appearance of the sky seemed to mimick his mindset. As the daylight (or what would have been daylight had it not been for the clouds) hours slowly passed him by, Tommy went about his evening routine. Finally around 9:00 (which for him was rather early), Tommy began to get ready for bed. Tonight, he just lay awake for a couple of hours. Wondering and worrying about Kira. Would he ever get his chance to tell her how he feels? Even if he did, would she feel the same way? Hours later, Tommy finally found a rather restless sleep.

Meanwhile, back at the hospital, Kira had been trying like hell all day to wake up. After yet another failed attempt, Kira finally gave up and called it a day. _Well, damn...Okay, Kira, I think it's safe to call it a day...Just get some rest...Afterall, tomorrow's another day...You can try again then..._She thought to herself as she resigned herself to the fact that it would take time for her to accomplish anything that even resembled waking up. Besides, she'd really worn herself out trying as hard as she had. She could use the rest.

The next morning, Tommy had awoken early due to his restless sleep. _Man, I'll be glad when this is all over...In more ways than one..._He thought to himself as he climbed out of bed and got in the shower. The warm shower seemed to calm his nerves slightly, though nothing would completely relieve him of his anxieties until he knew for sure that Kira would be okay. Still, he could not figure out why she would do something like this. In all the time that he'd known Kira, she'd never seemed like the suicidal type. She always seemed more sensible than that. Though, he had to admit...she had suffered a pretty huge shock when her father had committed suicide right in front of her. That would be enough to drive anybody out of their minds. Especially at such a delicated age. After getting dressed, Tommy tried to calm himself from his anxieties but it was all to no avail. He knew it would be impossible-atleast until Kira was awake and he could tell her how he felt. Whether or not she felt the same way, she had to know-she of all people had a right to know.

Back at the hospital, Kira had resumed trying to come out of her unconscious state. _Okay, Kira...Try just focusing on one thing at a time..._She thought to herself, remembering that her original strategy hadn't worked very well. Concentrating harder than she could remember ever having done before, Kira focused all her energy on her right hand. Slowly, she could feel it curl up into a fist. _YES!..._She thought to herself in victory over her success. Having gone in to check on her, the nurse had noticed Kira's hand curling up and removed the ventilator. Soon, Kira's eyes slowly started to open. Squinting slightly from the bright rays of sunshine filing into her room through the blinds and the bright flourescent lights illuminating her room, Kira looked around the room as the nurse addressed her. "Nice of you to finally join us..." She said jokingly. After her eyes adjusted to the light, Kira asked "Would it be possible for me to see Tommy?" Smiling understandingly, the nurse answered "Sure thing." With that, the nurse left to go call Tommy and the others and Misti.

Meanwhile, back at his house, Tommy had been trying to compose himself enough to go see Kira when the phone rang. Yet again, Tommy froze at the sound of the phone ringing. _God, what if it's bad?...Get a grip, Tommy...For all you know, it could be the news you've been dying to hear for the past couple of days..._Nervously picking up the phone on the third ring, Tommy answered "Hello?" The person on the other end of the line replied "Tommy Oliver?" Nodding, Tommy answered "Yes, speaking. May I ask who's calling?" Smirking, the caller identified herself. "It's Dr. Brice, Kira's physician..."


	4. Discovery, Confession, and Release

**"Enough"**

**Disclaimer:**

Hasn't changed. Chapter 1.

Discovery, Confession, and Release

Hoping for the best and preapring for the worst, Tommy answered "Is she all right?" Smiling, Dr. Brice answered "Yes, Tommy, she is..." Hearing the answer, Tommy sighed a sigh of relief as Dr. Brice continued. "I was just calling to tell you that she's awake and has asked to see you." Listening to the last part, Tommy nearly dropped the phone out of shock. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. _Kira _actually wanted to see _him. She couldn't be...Could she?..._He thought to himself as he replied "That's fantastic! I'll be there in a few minutes!" With that, Tommy hung up the phone and hurried down to the hospital. Walking into Kira's room, Tommy nearly stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Kira turn to him and smile. _God, she gets me with that smile every time..._He thought to himself as he approached her. "Kira..." he began gently as he subconsciously took her hand in his. To his surprise, she didn't try to stop him. Snapping back to reality, they both began in unison "There's something I need to tell you..." Nodding her resignation, Kira added "You first..." Smiling nervously as he looked from the floor back up to Kira, he started hesitantly "Kira...this whole thing...it's made me realize something. Something I've been to blind to see before now...When I first found you on your bedroom floor, it was like...I'd lost a part of me...Kira, what I'm trying to say is that I love you. I've loved you from the moment I first laid eyes on you...It just took nearly loosing you to make me realize it..." _There, I said it...Now, the moment of truth..._Tommy thought to himself as he finished his mini speech. Smiling from relief, Kira replied "Tommy, I love you, too." Having not fully heard what she said at first, Tommy hurriedly added "Now, I know you probably don't feel the same way about me I just-wait...what'd you say?" Finally, her words had registered within his mind. Smiling, Kira repeated herself. "I said...Tommy, I love you, too." He couldn't believe it. The girl he'd been waiting his entire life for actually returned his feelings. They both embraced each other in a sort of hug. Just after they broke apart, the doctor entered.

"I've just ran the blood work and everything seems to be back to normal. As soon as we finish with the release papers, you're free to go, Kira." Dr. Brice told her. Smiling even wider now, Kira replied "Thanks..." Smiling understandingly, Dr. Brice added "No problem...I'll be back as soon as the paperwork's finished." After listening to what the doctor had just said, Tommy turned back to Kira and added "It's gonna be so great to have you back..." Looking back up into his soulful brown eyes, Kira replied "It's gonna be so great to _be _back..." Tommy and Kira'd been talking for a while when Kira's mother, Misti, and the others joined them. Everybody seemed extremely relieved to find out that Kira would be going home soon. When the others left and it was just Tommy and Kira alone together in the room, Tommy's face took on a more serious expression as his voice took on a more serious tone. "Kira...I know you probably don't wanna talk about it but, there's something I need to know..." he began. Curious as to what he could be referring to, Kira replied "Of course, Tommy. What do you wanna know?" Hesitantly, Tommy asked "Why?" Not really clear on what he was talking about Kira added "Why what?" Sighing, Tommy frowned slightly before hesitantly explaining. "Why did you do it? I mean, this, all of this. Why'd you do it? I mean, if you were that upset, you could've come talk to me or any of the others..." Suddenly, it dawned on Kira. They didn't know the full story. Obviously, Tommy atleast thought it had been a suicide attempt. "What? Oh my God...you think I tried to...? Oh, no...that's not what happened at all. Tommy, it was all just an accident. I sat too close to the headboard on my bed and when I leaned back I hit my head on it and I went downstairs to get some Advil for it. Then when I looked for something to take it with, all I could find was beer and wine coolers...When one dose of Advil didn't kill my headache, I kept taking more...That's all..." Relieved, yet somewhat unsure of how honest she was being, Tommy asked "Are you sure?" Smiling, Kira added "Yes, I'm sure." Being somewhat reassured by her smile, Tommy added "Okay. You know, if there was more to it, you could always tell me..." Knowing what he was doing, Kira added "Tommy, there's no more to it than what I told you. Honestly." Feeling as though he could trust her, Tommy let it go. "Okay, I trust you." Just then, the doctor returned with the realease paperwork.

"Well, everything's in order. You're free to go, Ms. Ford." She said upon entering the room. As the doctor turned and left, Kira got out of bed and got ready to leave for home. Once she was ready, Kira started to make her way to the door when Tommy stretched his hand out in front of her. Stepping in front of her, Tommy spoke up. "I'm really glad you're comin' home." He said distractedly with a smile playing across his face. When she gazed up into his deep brown eyes, Kira replied "Yeah...me, too." Before either one of them knew what was happening, Tommy found himself ensnaring Kira's lips with his in a passionate kiss. Slightly taken aback by the suddenness of the kiss, it took only mere moments before Kira began kissing him back. After they broke the kiss, Tommy lead Kira back out of the room. When they re-entered the lobby, Kira was greeted by a sudden flood of anxious greetings and hugs. Occasionally things were mixed up with questions, which she gladly answered. Finally, after returning home that evening, Kira decided to go to the park. While she was sitting in the park, Kira found herself in surprising company.

"Tommy?" She said when he sat down beside her. Smiling, he stroked some hair off of her face and gently caressed her cheek as he replied "Hey...What's up? I thought you'd be spending the evening at home with your mom." Smiling at the feel of his gentle caress, Kira simply replied "Yeah, well...I thought I could use some time to kinda clear my head a little...Kinda try and process all this stuff, the stuff with my dad...Figure some things out ya know?..." Understanding what she meant, Tommy simply nodded. "Yeah...I know what you mean. I actually found myself doing a lot of that while you were in the hospital..." Turning to Kira, Tommy added "You know you really scared me back there. Ya know? I mean, I thought I was gonna lose you without ever getting a chance to tell you how I felt. Actually, as wierd and insensitive as it may sound...As much as just the simple fact alone of losing you scared me...Losing you without you ever knowing how I feel scared me even more..." Moving closer next to Tommy, Kira just curled up next to him as she felt his strong arms wrap around her and replied "Tommy, I'm really sorry. I never meant to hurt or scare anyone...I was just an idiot..." Smiling, Tommy looked down into her soft doe eyes and replied "Now, that's impossible...You are not-and you never have been-an idiot...You just...made a mistake...We all do that from time to time ya know...It's okay to make mistakes...As long as you learn from them..." Smiling, Kira nuzzled into Tommy's embrace and replied "Believe me, Tommy...I have...I have...".

With that, Tommy and Kira just sat there and watched the sun go down. Wrapping her arms around him as he had done with her, Kira knew she was right where she wanted to be. She was right where she knew she was always meant to be. For a short time, the rest of the world just seemed to disappear. That is, all save for one boy...and one girl...


End file.
